thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;May 10th, 2012 - A Project by Welshy Hello everyone! As some of you who have visited Blip know, Welshy is working on creating a second "TGWTG Users Vid in 5 Seconds", the first having been done through Michaud waaayyy back. The rules are simple and vids have a cut-off date of June 16th, so everyone has a chance to get in on this. If you'd like to contribute, visit this link TGWTG Users in 5 Second Promo to learn more. ~Spike's Girl ;March 23rd, 2012 - No More AVGN Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. June 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Signs *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek, Aliens & Van Helsing *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Top Classic Doctor June 11th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blake's 7 #2 *The AngryJoeShow: E3 Exclusive Interviews and Details! *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Parts 7 & 8 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Back in Time by Pitbull *Weekly Manga Recap: Homunculus June 10th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Prometheus *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Crowfoot *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x10 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 WTF Moments That I Missed June 9th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: How to Make This Series *The AngryJoeShow: AJ & Spoony Exclusive: XCOM 2012 *PawDugan: Truncated - Castlevania *Benzaie: Berserk - Golden Age *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty New Who: Fear Her *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 13 - Running of the Bulls *That Sci-Fi Guy: Future Imperfect, Ep. 7 - Return to Trek June 8th, 2012 *Welshy Reviews: Osombie *WTFIWWY: Live - Baby Not on Board *You Can Play This: YCPT Video Games Live 2012 *Heart of Gaming: White Supremacists Are Ugly *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 9 Strangest Ghostface Killah Lyrics *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Prometheus *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Riana Rouge: Final June 7th, 2012 *Year Four: Brows Beatdown: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Familiar Faces: Ep. 65 - Hawaiian Slammers *Brad Jones: Brad Interviews Bill Oberst Jr. June 6th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat Conquest Ep. 1 - Warrior Eternal *Video Games Awesome: E3 2012 Extravaganza! *Benzaie: E3 Keynotes Re-Enactment *The Cinema Snob: They Saved Hitler's Brain *Masako Muses: Project Jikoku - What's It About? *BT Podcast: Ep. 5 - Revengeance of the Enjoyment Crack June 5th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 The Simpsons Episodes *JewWario: JW at E3 - Microsoft Conference Impressions *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 6 *Projector: Prometheus June 4th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marvel Team-Up #74 *Tutorial: How to Make Budget Cuts? *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Parts 5 & 6 *Projector: 2 Days in New York *PushingUpRoses: The Jungle Book - A Story of Underwear Bananas *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza 4! June 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Will Smith Was a Rapper, Once... *Radu Reviews: Dinosaurs! A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time *Oancitizen: Live Action Fanfic! The Origin of Escargoancitizen *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x09 *Masako Muses: Project Jikoku Announcement *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Gulliver's Travels June 2nd, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: The Worst Witch *The AngryJoeShow: E3 2012 Submit Qs *Video Games Awesome: Pre-Three 2012 Show and Trailer *Nash: The Musical Chair - All Hail the Internet *JesuOtaku: JO Vlog - Snow White and the Huntsman *Still Gaming: SoulCalibur IV Commentary June 1st, 2012 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 9, Part 1 *Welshy Reviews: Misfits *WTFIWWY: Live - A Whiter Bajingo *Music Movies: Fantasia Outtakes! *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Does Karaoke/Improv at Animazement *BT Podcast: Ep. 4 - Cheese-O-Caust *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content